cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumin crystals
Lumin Crystals'are smal, light-emitting crystals. About Lumin crystals are the simplest and smallest of the energy crystals. They emanate light, and eventually fade away and lose their luminosity. Most people believe that the lumin crystals are effectively dead when they fade away. However, Folly has demonstrated the ability to awaken and manipulate these crystals, and even turn them into a weapon.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 330–331 How they Work Lumin crystals were designed to accept a charge of etheric energy and output a steady trickle of light—which only one of energy expression that they are capable of. They are similar to Weapon crystals in how they work—they do the same thing only with heat and force. Lift Crystals expressed that energy in a form of inserted gravity. Core Crystals expressed their energy in electricity. Lumin crystals were most like the power-core Crystals—they could do the same thing if someone were to give them a blueprint of the necessary paths. (See quotes)Aeronaut's Windlass'', ch. 35, p. 330–331 Description Uses * '''Lighting — though dim light * Weapon — rarely used as a weapon, most people think of them as benign. But a skilled Etherealist can possibly awaken them and use them to make a blast using Etheric energy.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 330 * Shadelight — used as a "Shadelight" to light the way for a dead person's shade to find its way home. It really a way for the survivors to mark the passing of a compatriot. The Verminocitors Guild and men on ships traditionally do this.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 43 Who has Them * Folly — has dozens in jars in her room and carries a glass vial of them around her neck''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 that she frequently talks to. * 'Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster' — he carries one around with him to light up dark places even though he has perfect night vision—so as not to call attention to his Warriorborn natural abilities. He doesn't like being different.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9 * 'Sycorax Cavendish' — lights her sitting room with them in mounted wall lights; they flicker with her mood. ''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 Details * Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Connections * Folly * Efferus Effrenus Ferus * Crystals Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass When Grimm is in Folly's room recovering from a creature's bite, he sees several jars filled with them emanating a very dim light. She carries a jar on a chain around her neck filled with nearly died out Lumin crystals.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 8 Folly used her Lumin crystals to defeat hundreds of hatchling Silkweavers by turning them into Weapon crystals with her Etherealist's power.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35 When Bridget reached the silkweaver nest, she couldn't see, so she asked Folly to send up some light. Rather than tying the jar of to the line of ethersilk to be hauled up, she put the end of it into the jar and spoke to the crystals. light spread up the line, passed to other lines, and then spread through the chamber filled with ethersilk.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 355 A Lumin Crystal is used as a "Shadelight" for Harris Moberly at the Verminocitors Guild to light the way for his shade to find his way home.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 43 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * Power Core Crystals are designed to accept a charge of etheric energy and output in the form of electricty. Power Core crystals are grown with the "complex pathways needed to route Etheric energy into a rising surplus, converting it into bottled lightning. There was no reason a little lumin crystal could not do the same thing, assuming that someone was willing to provide them with a blueprint of the necessary structured paths. — Folly thinking.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35, p. 331 Book References Category:Crystals